


After the war

by Itsnotme72



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsnotme72/pseuds/Itsnotme72
Summary: My take on what happened after the war. Please excuse any out of character actions. Spoilers for the whole series
Relationships: Dutch | Yalena Yardeen & Johnny Jaqobis, Dutch | Yalena Yardeen/D'avin Jaqobis
Kudos: 7





	After the war

Dutch woke up in a really good mood, and while that wasn’t as unusual as it might have been before they defeated the Lady, D’avin knew why she was in a good mood today. Johnny was coming home. Today was one year to the day since they sent him off together with Lucy. D’avin smiled at her as she hopped out of bed.

“What?” She asked as she saw his smile. “I know what you are thinking!” she told him.

“Come on Dutch. This is me. I never think. I leave that to the nerds.” He replied.

“Oh you!” She threw her pillow at him. “Aren’t you glad Johnny is finally coming home?”

“I am, but Dutch, don’t assume it is to stay. Just because you and I are still perfectly happy running around fighting battles on behalf of the RAC, doesn’t mean he will be again. This might be temporary.” He grabbed her hand. “It doesn’t mean he doesn’t love us... you... it just...”

She put her hand on his face as she climbed back in bed. “I know D’av. No expectations. I promise. I’m just glad to see him. Are you sure you have to run that errand for Turin today? Can’t it wait?”

“There are some really raw recruits that came to Pree here on Westerly. Turin doesn’t have time to vet them. I promised I would look them over and see if any of them are RAC material. But we won’t leave the planet, so I should be home in time for dinner. Besides, it will give you and Johnny a chance to catch up by yourself first.” He finally got out of bed. She watched with interest and then mock pouted as he got dressed.

“I guess no fun time before you leave, huh?” She rolled over and looked at him, making no attempt to get out of bed, when he just looked back she sighed and started getting dressed herself.

“Nice view!” He told her.

“I thought...” He grabbed her and kissed her deeply before she finished dressing.

“I changed my mind,” he said seconds before they tumbled back into bed.

“Good. I thought I was losing my touch.” She responded breathlessly.

“I’d laugh but then I’d have to stop kissing you.”

“So stop talking too!” She rolled over on top of him, or more like they fought to see who could seduce the other to that position. Today she won. D’av didn’t really care because ultimately, they both won. After, they lay there panting.

He was first to speak. “I think I better get to the shower or I will be late.” He got out of bed quicker this time.

“You don’t have to, you know. Invent a mission just to give me and Johnny some space. You miss him too.”

He bent down and kissed her quickly. “Yes I do. To both of those. I miss him too, but I’m ok with you two and your amazing best friend twin powers. Really. This mission is necessary for a lot of reasons.”

“I love you D’avin Jaqobis.”

He did stare then. It’s not that he didn’t know that. They showed each other their love in so many ways, every day. But it was rare for her to say it. Usually she had to be pretty drunk, she always got sappy when she was drunk, or he had to say it first. “I love you too. I’ll be back in time for dinner. Make John stay at least long enough for me to say hi.”

“You got it.” She smiled and finally got out of bed herself as he left. She still marveled at how great this thing between her and D’av was working. They were happy and he really did understand her friendship with Johnny. Most men wouldn’t have. But D’av... he always knew what she needed, even when what she needed was time alone with his brother. As soon as she finished dressing, there was very little time before Johnny was due to arrive. She decided to calm her nerves by making some pottery. So of course she was deep in the middle of a new mug when he arrived.

Johnny didn’t bother knocking at the door of the rooms she and D’av shared. They were still upstairs from the bar that Pree ran, though the bar was called Gared’s Royale since Pree, as governor of Westerly should technically be concerned only with that office. But everyone knew Pree still ran things because he was Pree. “Your pottery is still a crime against mugs.”

“Johnny!” She wiped her hands off and ran to hug him. “D’av says he likes my pottery now.”

“He’s lying to you because he likes sleeping with you, and are you sure that is what he said?”

“Ok smarty pants, technically he said he likes the fact that I make pottery, bad or not.” She smacked his arm. “I like my version of the story better.”

“Yeah but the second one sounds much more like my bro. Where is he by the way?” He leaned against the door frame as he watched her clean things up a bit.

“Running an errand for the RAC, or for Turin at least. He’ll be home in time for dinner which you are staying for by the way.”

He smiled. “Yes ma’am. I wouldn’t dream of missing it. Is he ok? With me... and you... is he avoiding me, I mean?”

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the living room. It was bright and colorful and very unlike the functional space they had all shared on Lucy. There were mementos and holophotos scattered about. Signs that life was being lived. “Yes to both your questions. He very much wants to see you, but he wanted to give us time to catch up first.”

“I’ve missed you Dutch.”

“I’ve missed you too. So tell me all about what you’ve been doing. What adventures have you had?”

“You first. These rooms. They look suspiciously cluttered. Settled. It would take time to pack all this up. I thought you were just staying above the bar, but you’ve really made it into a home.”

She smiled. “It is home. We rent the whole upper floor from Pree. No sexers next door. There is a room for Jaq when he comes to visit. We even take turns cooking if we are home.”

“That sounds surprisingly domestic...”

She laughed. “It is and it isn’t. I think we have been home for three straight days twice in the last six months. We’re still chasing alien hatchlings. But it’s nice to have a base to come back to when we are home.”

“I thought I was the only one who needed that.” He told her hopping up and fingering all the decorations restlessly.

“No, you just needed to find it somewhere away from me. You needed a space of your own where you didn’t feel like you were living in my shadow or D’av’s or the RAC’s.” She stayed seated and smiled. Johnny couldn’t help but notice she smiled much more easily now, though she had always been able to find ways to smile back then. She just seemed more settled.

“So you and D’avin are good? I half expected to find out one of you had killed the other or walked away.” He went back to pawing things, avoiding looking at her. The answer mattered too much. If she gave the wrong one, it meant he shouldn’t have walked away.

“We’re good, Johnny.” She stepped up behind him and put her hand over his. “Really. D’av and I have finally learned to talk in between fights and battles. We may never be traditional but we are strangely functional. Really. I almost can’t believe it myself.”

“That’s great. But I just can’t picture it. You and D’avin in a long term stable relationship? Seems unnatural. I mean... it’s you and it’s D’avin... seriously? It’s working?”

She smacked his arm, laughing. “Of course it’s working. What did you think? That you’d have to come home and fix us? That we would break up without you?”

“Well, honestly... yeah.” He sat back down heavily on the couch. “I don’t believe it. I’m happy for you, but I don’t believe it. My little Duchess is all grown up.”

“I wasn’t the one who needed to go find myself Johnny. I’d already found myself thanks to you. Things haven’t really changed for me except D’av is there and my family is bigger than when it was just you. The job, my friends, my pottery. My life is still my life and I like it that way. It’s just now that I’m not afraid that I’ll die because of Klyhen or Aneela or the Lady, I can afford to have a home base too.” She sat down next to him.

“So is D’av like... romantic with you?”

“Johnny...”

“No, gross! Not asking about your sex life. I heard too much of that with Lucy’s thin walls. I just meant is that all it is, physical or is he you know... romantic?”

She smiled a little secret smile that Johnny had never seen. That was when he realized that just like he needed parts of himself to be separate from Dutch and D’av, they needed a part of themselves to be private from him. “Yeah, John he is. He bought me a new pottery wheel for my last gift. And he drinks out of the mug I made him at the RAC even though everyone teases him mercilessly about his ugly mug. We dance just for fun some nights when we are all alone.” She smiled again as she pulled something from under her shirt. “And we gave each other these.”

He stared in disbelief. “Are those dog tags?”

She nodded. “Yeah. It’s our version of wedding rings. We may never be traditional enough for the whole wedding thing but I was fighting a war for Klyhen and he was fighting against the army to save his own sanity. He told me that at one time, joining the army and getting those tags was the proudest moment of his life. It was when he felt like he belonged. But Dr. Jaegar took all that pride away when she turned him against his own men, and now when he looks at those tags, he feels shame not pride. So we had new ones made. Private ones just for us that remind us each that we are fighting now for ourselves and for each other and that is something we can truly be proud of.”

“Ok seriously? I didn’t know D’avin had that kind of romance in him. Wow. I think I’m gonna cry or maybe puke.”

“Hey Jaqobis, you asked!” She punched his shoulder. “Now quit stalling! What have you been up to?”

“Ow! I didn’t miss your violent tendencies.” He told her rubbing his shoulder.

“Yeah you did,” she said with a smile. 

“Ok, you’re right I did. So I spent a few months just bumming around with Lucy being awesome. We found Clara, I fought with some hackmods against the factory, I drifted around, played some poker, visited Pawter’s sister Louella, and then I went to Leith and my robot goat farm. I really love it there. I found this way to splice the DNA from a...” He started to get really animated as he talked.

“In words I’ll understand Johnny.”

“I’ve been using the farm to revolutionize the whole goat farming industry. Lucy and I have conducted several really great trials.”

“There’s a a goat farming industry?” She asked in a disbelieving voice. 

“There is and I’m getting an award for my work in it. I’m making new strides every day. I like it, Dutch.” He smiled softly, as if he almost didn’t believe it himself. “I like it because the problems are real but I don’t have to solve them in the next ten minutes or the whole Quad will explode. I can be awesome at my own pace without stressing about Delle Sayah or Aneela or the Lady breathing down my neck. At night I can just read Captain Apex or tinker with Lucy’s controls. I’m just..”

“Content.” She finished his thought with a smile.

“Yeah. Yeah, I am. But I miss my friends. I miss being a part of something bigger. I want to propose an amendment to our original agreement. I don’t want you to fire me because I found something I like better. I want you to let me be a consultant to the RAC for no less than 3 and no more than 5 missions a year. I’ll come work with you and D’av then. We’ll be temporary Team Awesome Force and then after we heroically save the day, I’ll go back to my goat farm and to ...” He stopped.

“Who John? Did you meet a girl? Is it the warden?”

“I was going to say Lucy, but I guess I have to give her back to you.”

“Seriously your relationship with MY ship is all kinds of messed up. You need a girlfriend who has an actual body. And I’m pretty sure Lucy would pout if I made her leave you. So you don’t have to give her back. We’ve got a new ship from the RAC.”

“I do have a girlfriend. Well, I have the beginnings of a girlfriend.”

“Oh please don’t tell me your experiments involve building yourself a woman...” Dutch said in a disgusted voice.

“What? No. And kind of offended you would think that, though if anybody could do it right it would be me. No, there’s this girl named Jenny from a neighboring farm. She has been helping me with my experiments. She is as smart as Zeph without the annoying relentless need to be right all the time. It’s new but I think it might last.” He smiled contentedly. “Hey Dutch do you think this means we are finally grown ups?”

“Nah... you’ll never be as grown up as me!” D’av said from behind them as he pulled Johnny into a hug. “Good to see you, John.”

“You too, D’av. Have you been spying on us? Eavesdropping?”

“No, I just got in when you asked if you were a grown up. Why have you been saying bad things about me?”

Dutch got up from the couch to greet him with a kiss. “Oh yes. We’ve both agreed how awful you are and Johnny is going to carry me away like some Velubian princess in a Captain Apex comic.”

“Oh then I guess your not interested in what I brought us from town for dinner...”

“Ok fine. No running away until after we eat.” She kissed him again and only then did they see Johnny staring at them. 

“You know that is still gross. It’s like watching my brother and my sister make out. All kinds of wrong!”

D’avin gave Johnny a big noogie as he said, “maybe when I can’t surprise you with that and you understand that boys and girls who love each other kiss, maybe then you will be a grown up! I brought some dinner for you too.”

“Do we have to drink out of Dutch’s mugs?”

“And eat off my plates too. I’ve branched out into other things..”

She continued talking but John wasn’t really listening. He was smiling. It was the same. The three of them together was the same. They could all have their own things, their own life, but still be connected because they were family. Maybe, just maybe, this was what Happy Ever After felt like.


End file.
